I Constantly Thank God For Ryan
by Phaa
Summary: Tudo começa com uma amizade, um ajuda o outro, mas como superar as barreiras do amor que acaba de surgir?


**Fan Fiction Nyah**

I constantly thank god for Ryan

Por: MyPanicRomance_

Beta: ItsSinnerBitch

Fan Fiction Nyah

Acordei com o despertador as 07h00min da manhã. Era meu ultimo dia de férias. Desci para tomar café com a minha mãe correndo, pois logo a mãe do Brent chegaria para me buscar, juntamente do Spencer e Ryan.

–Filho, que horas você sai?- Perguntou minha mãe

–Hum, logo, Mãe. O Brent já deve estar encostando aqui. - Respondi. Alguns minutos depois, ouço uma voz gritando na entrada da casa:

– BRENDON, CHEGA AÊ IRMÃO.

–JÁ VOU. - Gritei. Subi correndo ao meu quarto para pegar minha mochila.

–Mãe, como vamos voltar tarde, eu uso a chave reserva, ou então eu fico na casa do Ry, já que os pais deles não vão estar lá, ok?-Meu coração se acelerou quando pronunciei esse nome.

–Claro filho. Mas me ligue para avisar sua decisão. - disse ela, seria.

–Tá. Tchau-falei e dei um beijo no rosto dela.

Sai correndo para o carro do Brent.

** em um Lugar**

Quando entrei no carro, já encontrei Ryan sentado no carro do passageiro. Cumprimentei ele e a Sra. Wilson, e partimos para a casa do Spencer. Ele e o Jeff estavam na frente da casa dos Smith.

–Sr. Smith, como vai? –Perguntei educadamente.

–Olá Brendon, Ryan, Brent, Sra. Wilson.- Cumprimentou Jeff.

–Oi, - Respondeu a Mãe do Brent. – Sr. Smith, o Spencer vai ficar em casa, tudo bem?

–Tudo. –Respondeu ele. – Se comporta moleque. - Falou ele , que riu e deu um soco de brincadeira no ombro do Spencer, que retribuiu e correu para dentro do carro.

–Fala molecada. - Disse o loiro. – como vocês estão?

–Verdade!- Exclamou Brent, de repente.- O que vocês dois fizeram nas férias?

–Wow, - Começou Ryan, que ficara calado o trajeto inteiro – bem eu fui à casa do Brenny–Ah, não. Ele usou o apelido.- E nós tocamos violão e jogamos videogame até beem tarde. Nós tentamos convida- lós, mas vocês estavam viajando...

–Não tem problema. A gente recompensa tudo hoje. - Disse Spencer, nos fazendo rir. Mas eu estava muito longe dali;

_**#Flashback On#**_

''Ryan havia ido a casa, nós nos divertimos muito mesmo: jogamos videogame e tocamos violão até cansarmos. Estávamos tentando fazer uma musica para apresentar no festival de talentos da escola. Olhei para o relógio e já passavam –se da meia – noite.

–Ryyy, vamos dormir?- Falei com uma voz manhosa. Ryan se levantou em um salto do chão da sala e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Subimos para o meu quarto silenciosamente, e fui até o meu armário pegar travesseiros, lençóis e cobertores, enquanto Ryan abria a Bi- cama. Quando terminamos de organizar o quarto, eu me sentei no Puff que estava encostado no canto do quarto. Ryan começou a rir e falou:

–Vai dormir ai Brendon?- Ele falou e deu uma risada baixinha.

–Acho que sim. –respondi com um largo sorriso no rosto- Porque parece que quando você dorme, você viaja até o show da Lady Gaga. Você não para se se mexer...

Ryan novamente me estendeu a mão e disse :

–Vem, levanta.

Segurei a sua mão e ele me puxou para cima. Já não sorria mais. Ele segurou em minha cintura e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu. Nos olhávamo-nos olhos e o espaço entre nossos rostos tornou-se quase inexistente. Não posso negar, eu estava nervoso, minha respiração acelerada e meu coração estava a mil. Percebi que ele também estava assim. Nos dois estávamos rubros. Ryan se aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do meu, até nossos lábios se tocarem. Aqueles lábios que tanto desejei, se encontravam pressionados aos meus delicadamente. Mas suas mãos seguravam firmemente minha cintura, como se eu pudesse fugir a qualquer momento. Elas começaram a subir e pararam no meu pescoço. Seus lábios pressionaram minha bochecha, meu pescoço. Arrepios subiram pela linha da minha coluna. Mas de repente, ele parou e falou sem folego:

–Desculpe, não foi minha intenção, eu... Eu... - ele estava visivelmente constrangido, mas ele estava achando que eu não gostei? Que eu não queria?

–Ryan, Ryan – segurei os dois lados de seu rosto. –Por que esta pedindo desculpas?- Falei, derramando lagrimas.

–Ah, qual é Brendon. Foi só um beijo, uma coisa boba... - disse ele, acido.

– Então tudo bem...- Falei, me afastando bruscamente dele. Me tranquei no banheiro, sentei atrás da porta e comecei a chorar inconsolavelmente.

–Brendon, abra a porta, vai..- Pediu Ryan dando uma discreta batida na porta.

–Vai embora, vai dormir Ross- Falei entre lagrimas.

–Sério cara, o que eu fiz?- perguntou ele confuso

–Você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de me perguntar o que você fez, Ross?- eu só o tratava pelo sobrenome quando estava c om muita raiva.

–Abre, agora- ele começou a ficar irritado.

–Não. Eu não vou abrir. - pressionei

Tudo ficou em silencio depois disso. A esta altura já deviam ser 02h00min da manha. Sai de fininho do banheiro e vi que Ryan dormia na cama que fora montada para ele. Deitei na minha cama ao seu lado e logo peguei no sono. De manha, quando acordei senti algo acariciando meu cabelo. Abri os olhos e vi que era o Ryan. Afastei sua mão com um tapa, e ele ficou ofendido e disse:

–Eu só estou aqui ainda para te dar tchau.- Ele segurou meu rosto e beijou docemente meus lábios

–Tchau- repetiu ele.

–Até- falei secamente.

Ele não estava perdoado. ''

_**#Flashback Off#**_

Quando voltei a tona, já estávamos na rodovia, saindo da cidade.

–Hey, Brent. Onde nós vamos?- perguntou Spencer

–Eu não vou contar pra vocês. - respondeu Brent.

–Ah cara, você não esta nos levando para o zoológico de novo né?- Falou Ryan- Por que da última vez foi difícil tirar o Spencer da praça de alimentação- Todos riram, menos o Spencer que ficou bicudo.

–O que você quis dizer com isso Ryan?- perguntou Spencer

– Não liga não spenny. Ele não sabe quando magoa alguém. - joguei a indireta, e ela acertou bem o alvo

– Brendon, tem alguma coisa pra me di... - começou Ryan

–Ah, molecada, vai começar a DR? –cortou Brent gargalhando, e ganhando um olhar de reprovação da mãe.

–Tá bom. Parei- Falei

–Bom, mudando de pato para ganso, Brent, como foi lá na argentina?- perguntou Spencer

–Olha, foi demais cara. Tipo, a comida é bem diferente e o fuso acabou comigo... -Brent continuou a tagarelar sobre sua viagem, mas eu estava concentrado em fuzilar Ryan com os olhos. O carro finalmente parou e eu olhei ao redor. E me surpreendi

**3: Um lindo lugar**

Estávamos em um bosque, lindo mesmo. Já passava do meio-dia, então o sol estava a pino. Pegamos uma trilha que deu acesso á uma clareira. Nela, tinha um lago e outra trilha. Havia o som de queda d'agua. ''há uma cachoeira aqui'' imaginei.

–Wow, você se superou desta vez hein Brent. - exclamou Spencer

–Obrigado, obrigado. Se quiserem contratar meus serviços de guia turístico... -gabou-se Brent.

–Ah, começou a se achar. – falei

–Para de ser metido. - apoiou Ryan, fazendo todos nós gargalhar.

A mãe de Brent organizou um piquenique enquanto nós jogávamos um pouco de futebol. Ryan, que jogava no time contrario, corria apenas atrás de mim. Spencer e Brent eram os que mais perdiam a bola, afinal, não conseguiam correr muito, pois eram os mais ''cheinhos''.

–Brent, Spencer, Brendon e Ryan. Venham comer. - Gritou a Sra. Wilson uns 40 min. Depois de termos chego. A toalha estava lotada de coisas que aparentavam ser deliciosas. Quando acabamos de comer, estávamos fartos e nossas barrigas estavam inchadas, então resolvemos jogar detetive, e eu, o gênio do grupo ganhei quase todas rodadas. E assim, passaram- se uma hora, e nos nem percebemos. Foi então que a mãe de Brent veio ate nos e informou:

–Bom, meninos, acho que vocês já ouviram o barulho da cachoeira. Então acho que vocês também deduziram que nos íamos descer lá.

–Uhuuuuuu- gritamos, fazendo festa.

Pegamos uma curta trilha, e 5 min. Depois, estávamos em um lugar mais lindo que a clareira em que estávamos. Para nos trocarmos, teríamos que usar um único banheiro, que era bem pequeno. Então começamos a correr para vem quem seriam os primeiros a chegar nele. A ordem de chegada foi essa: Ryan, eu, Brent e Spencer. Mas foi ai que Ryan falou:

–Por que não entramos em dupla, para ir mais rápido?- eu saquei o plano dele logo de cara.

–Tudo bem, mas saiba que Spencer e eu não caberemos juntos- alertou Brent.

–então, Spencer entra comigo e você e Brendon vão depois. - respondeu Ryan.

Eu sabia o que ele planejava. Spencer também.

**P.O. V Ryan**

eu estava precisando falar com o Brendon, me explicar. Eu também sabia que o único que o convenceria a me ouvir seria o Spencer. Estávamos seguindo uma curta trilha, então eu aproveitei o trajeto para bolar uma maneira de falar com Spencer a sós, sem ninguém perto. Quando chegamos na cachoeira, vi que havia apenas um banheiro, e foi ai que consegui ter uma ideia:

–Por que não entramos em dupla, para ir mais rápido?- Boa Ryan, pensei.

–Tudo bem, mas saiba que Spencer e eu não caberemos juntos- Brent felizmente havia mordido minha isca, então, só faltava puxar a linha.

–então, Spencer entra comigo e você e Brendon vão depois. – vi Brendon me olhar com desconfiança.

Spencer e eu entramos no banheiro e ele, que desconfiou de tudo, afinal, me conhecia há anos e sempre foi um pouco difícil esconder algo dele, falou:

–fala logo, Ry. Desembucha. - sussurrou ele.

–Eu quero sua ajuda com o. -eu comecei a falar, mas fui cortado.

–o Brendon. Eu percebi que o clima entre os dois está meio tenso. - Filho da mãe! Se ele virasse vidente, ele seria muito famoso, 'O SANTO SPENCER'

–Exato. Eu fiz uma burrice, e quero concertar. E nos dois sabemos que ele so ouve você!- dei um sorriso torto. Já havíamos acabado de me trocar.

–Ok. Eu falo com ele .-falou ele quando já estávamos saindo do banheiro. Os outros garotos entraram

–eu vou leva-lo até ali- falou o loiro apontando uma clareira, meio oculta pelas arvores. O resto é com você, ou... Ou vocês-. Falou ele sem graça

–Obrigado mesmo, amigo-agradeci.

Brendon e Brent saíram do banheiro, e nos encontraram cochichando. Então Brent, como sempre brincando, disse:

–O que as menininhas estão cochichando ai?-todos nós rimos.

–Estávamos montando uma estratégia para a briga de galinhas- Falei. Briga de galinha é uma luta que fazemos dentro d'agua e os lutadores sobem em cima do ombro do outro e o objetivo é derrubar o adversário do ombro da outra pessoa.

–há, com ou sem estratégia vocês sempre perdem-Brincou Brendon.

_**Fim do P.O. V Ryan**_

Brent e eu saímos do banheiro e nos deparamos com Spencer e Ryan conversando aos sussurros.

–O que as menininhas estão cochichando ai?-Falou Brent, fazendo todos nós rirmos.

–Estávamos montando uma estratégia para a briga de galinhas- respondeu Ryan. Eu o conhecia bem de mais para saber que ele mentia.

–há, com ou sem estratégia vocês sempre perdem-Brinquei, começando a correr em direção ao rio, sendo seguido pelos outros três garotos.

Pulei no rio e logo senti a agua, fria e suave em minha pele, a sensação era ótima.

–Sobe ai Brendon- Chamou Brent. -É hora de o massacre começar.

Subi no pescoço do Brent, Ryan fez o mesmo com o Spencer. Estávamos prontos para combate. Ryan começou atacando, típico dele. Tentei afunda-lo na agua e perdi o equilíbrio, quase caindo. Perdi a boa e avancei ,o que foi uma burrice, pois Ryan me deu um empurrão e Brent se desequilibrou de vez, nos fazendo cair. O pior de tudo foi ter de aturar Ryan e Spencer nos zoando.

–Wooow. - Gritou Spencer-Há, nos somos M-A-N-E-I-R-O-S. - Falou ele limpando uma poeira invisível do ombro.

–Quem são os bons agora?- falou Ryan-QUEEM?

Brent e eu levamos na esportiva, e não pedimos revanche, mas ficamos brincando de vários jogos, uns muitos idiotas, como ver quem ficava mais tempo sem respirar em baixo da agua, quem nadava mais rápido, e percebemos que a mãe do Brent estava dormindo profundamente, então estava liberado o mergulho de penhasco. A sensação fora ótima, pura adrenalina, mas no fim, estávamos todos esgotados.

_**P.O. V Spencer**_

Eu já havia explicado para Brent a situação. Não em detalhes, obviamente. Eu havia dado a ele uma versão mais leiga da historia, falando que Ryan e Brendon haviam trocado farpas por causa de uma menina. Agora só faltava preparar o terreno com Brenny. E não seria fácil. Ryan já nos esperava no local demarcado.

–Brenny, vamos caminhar?- Por sorte Brent estava trancafiado no banheiro.

–Claro Spenny. - Respondeu o moreno, que ainda não sentira a falta de Ryan.

–Então venha. - falei, levantando-me. Ele fez a mesma coisa, e bateu no short que usava, para limpa-lo. Eu o guiei até a clareira, tagarelando sobre um assunto qualquer, até que chegamos e ele acabou percebendo que caíra em uma armadilha. Ele olhou feio para mim.

–Olha aqui cara, você sabe muito bem que eu sou amiga dos dois. E eu estou cansado de ve-los se machucarem. Então, você vai ficar aqui, e os dois não sairão enquanto não chegarem a um consenso. Isto não é um pedido, como podem perceber. É uma ordem!- falei seriamente, me retirando dali.

_**Fim do P.O. V do Spencer**_

_**P.O. V Ryan**_

Escutei passos, mas não me preocupei em checar, sabia quem era. Eles entraram na clareira e foi ai que Brendon notou minha presença. Meu coração estava a mil.

_**Fim do P.O. V do Ryan**_

'Merda Spencer!' pensei quando o loiro me deixou ali na clareira com ele. Ryan aproximou- se de mim, mas instintivamente me afastei. Ele não desistiu, e continuou a se aproximar, mesmo comigo me afastando relutantemente. Ele conseguiu me prensar contra uma arvore, e tocou meu rosto, como naquele dia...

_**P.O.V Ryan**_

TUM-TUM

TUM-TUM

Meu coração batia em um ritimo louco. Spencer passara um belo sermão em Brendon, mas sei que essa bronca também fora destinada a mim.

Me aproximei dele, mas ele se retesou e afastou. Eu não desisti fácil. Então ele acabou se encurralando em uma arvore. Encostei a mão na sua face e ele a afastou como se fosse um bicho peçonhento.

–Brenny,-falei, meus olhos marejados.

–Olhe aqui, Ryan Ross. Se você for usar essa de 'Brenny'- disse ele gesticulando aspas com as mãos.- É melhor tentar junto com um superbonder, pois essa não cola mais.

Ele ameaçou se retirar, mas eu o segurei pelos braços, fortemente.

–Olhe você, Brendon Boyd Urie. - falei, enfatizando seu nome. - eu sinceramente não sei o que fiz... Mas eu... Eu queria me desculpar. - falei, derramando uma lagrima.

–... -ele também chorava.

_**Fim do P.O. V do Ryan**_

DROGA! Como ele conseguia fazer isso comigo? Fazer com que meu coração bata mais lento e mais rápido ao mesmo tempo, deixar meu cérebro parado, em pane.

–Como assim você não sabe o que fez?- falei indignado. - você é tão insensível assim George Ryan Ross III?

–Há. Temos apenas 16 anos Brenny. Nenhum de nós é muito são.

_**P.O.V SPENCER**_

Eu havia os deixado lá havia uns 10 min, e agora, estava sentado ao lado de Brent, que estava muito aflito.

–Não é melhor ficarmos por perto, só para evitar uma briga?- era a quarta vez que ele me perguntava isso.

–Não. Deixe eles se acertarem. - falei serenamente.

–então tá, mas agora, estou curioso. -hesitou ele- Quem é a tal garota que causou isso?-Fudeu! Não havia garota alguma.

–Hãn... Sarah. Sarah Orzechowski. - Boa Spencer. Pensei.

Saiu no improviso, mas foi uma boa. Aquela vadia assombrava a vida de Brendon com cantadas infames e insinuações sexuais cômicas com aquele corpo de boneco palito. Mal sabia ela que da fruta que ela gosta, Brendon come até o caroço, e que a única coisa que ele sente por ela chama-se nojo.

_**Fim do P.O.V do Spencer.**_

Vi Ryan se aproximar, e como nos desenhos animados, haviam duas vozes em minha cabeça discutindo:

'não deixe ele te tocar'

'ah, mas ele pediu desculpas'

'mas ele nem sabe o que fez'

'mas eu o amo'

Esse era o efeito de uma perigosa droga. Droga Ryan. Letal, mais ainda sim viciante.

Sua mão ainda me segurava firmemente, então ela rumou ao meu pescoço. Eu já conseguia sentir sua respiração na minha pele. Eu queria odiá-lo, com todas minhas forças mas eu não conseguia. Ryan é como um sol. O meu sol. Sem ele eu não existiria. Ele era minha alma. Meu ego. Meu tudo. Simplesmente meu.

Sua boca tocou a base de meu pescoço. Ela foi beijando até chegar em minha boca.

–Ryan... - comecei a falar

–Shhhhh- cortou ele.

O beijo começou calmo, mas tornou- se urgente. A sensação de seu corpo colado no meu era a melhor que poderia existir. Quando nos separamos, ambos estávamos ofegantes. Ficamos nos olhando por algum tempo até que ele cortou o silencio dizendo:

–vamos voltar. Temos que acender uma fogueira antes que fique escuro.

–Nossa-falei em um espanto irônico- quem vai acender a fogueira?

–Vem logo- ele me rebocou dali.

Nós voltamos brincando, e fomos recebidos por sorrisos felizes de Spencer e Brent.

– E ai? Resolveram o negocio da Sarah?-indagou Brent

–Sarah?-disse Ryan, confuso. Spencer usara esse fetiche para nosso sumiço. Esperto e meticuloso. Dei um beliscão em Ryan para ele se tocar.

–Ah, sim- corrigiu ele-esta tudo em pratos limpos.

–Então- disse Spencer- vamos acender a fogueira.

**4:Afternoon**

Ryan e Spencer milagrosamente conseguiram acender uma fogueira. A mãe de Brent acordara e sem dizer nada, foi até o carro e voltou com alguns sacos de marshmallow, e ordenou que nos quatro fossemos procurar alguns galhos . Foi um pouco difícil, pois a grande maioria dos galhos estava podre ou na lama. Quando finalmente conseguimos uma boa quantia, voltamos para a cachoeira e Ryan e Spencer colocaram mais um pouco de lenha na fogueira. Perguntei para a Sra. Wilson se eu podia ir ate o carro para pegar o meu violão e o de Ryan. Ela autorizou então eu logo subi a trilha que levava até a clareira. Abri o porta-malas e com facilidade tirei os dois violões de lá. Abri minha bolsa e vi que não tinha pegado palhetas em casa, então, comecei a vasculhar a bolsa de Ryan para ver se eu achava pelo menos uma.

Encontrei não uma palheta, mas algo que fez com que esse dia fosse o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu achei uma carta, com a caligrafia de Ryan e direcionada a mim. Nela dizia o seguinte:

'Brendon

Eu acho que hoje, tudo pode não dar certo, e talvez eu não consiga falar com você, e também há uma grande tendência de Spencer não querer me ouvir. Isto é o que posso chamar de plano B

Sinceramente, constrange-me ter errado com você, a pessoa mais plena e pura que já conheci, e que com grande certeza afirmo que confiaria a minha vida. A quem nunca magoaria, pelo menos não intencionalmente. Mas para lhe ser sincero, não sei o que te fiz., acho que ainda não ponderei sobre tudo o que aconteceu ''NAQUELE'' dia e não percebi em que ponto falhei, mas apesar de tudo, estou aqui, abrindo meu coração neste papel e engolindo meu orgulho, que você sabe que é excessivamente grande, e estou pedindo o seu perdão.

Perdão por falhar com você. Perdão pelas muitas vezes em que você caiu e não cheguei a tempo para lhe segurar. Peço perdão também, pelas vezes em que eu cai, e que você acabou se machucando, pois estava ao meu lado para amortecer minha queda.

A única justificativa que tenho para isso que fiz (e volto afirmar, não sei o que foi), pode parecer clichê, mas é a mais sensata que eu consegui achar. Eu sou humano. E esperançosamente espero que você me compreenda.

Espero sinceramente seu perdão.

Com amor, do seu, e apenas seu

Ryan Ross.

Quando terminei de ler a carta, chorava emocionadamente. Mas pegaria mal se Ryan soubesse que eu lera a carta. Então a guardei como ela estava antes e voltei a procurar as malditas palhetas. Achei quatro, novinhas em folha, então fechei o carro e voltei correndo para a cachoeira.

Quando os alcancei, estava suado e ofegante, por causa do peso dos dois violões.

–valeu por trazer o meu- agradeceu Ryan

–não foi nada-respondi, dando de ombros-hum... eu peguei algumas palhetas na sua bolsa, sabe, eu esqueci as minhas em casa.

–De boa- falou ele sorrindo.

–-meninos, vamos começar a assar os marshmallows?

–Claro!- respondemos em uníssono

Pegamos os sacos de doces, os gravetos, já lavados e começamos a assar as guloseimas, eu acabei queimando a língua quando eu fui comer o primeiro pedaço.

Depois de comermos quase tudo, Ryan pegou o violão olhou para mim e falou:

–Então Bden, vamos tocar?

– o que estamos esperando?-falei pegando o violão- o que vamos tocar?

–que tal aquela que vocês estão compondo?- perguntou Spencer

–ah... Não está boa- falou Ryan corando - e estávamos guardando ela pro show de talentos..

–ta boa sim. Toque ela, por favor- pediu ele.

–ta bom. - falei

Joguei uma palheta para Ryan, que prontamente começou a entonar o ritimo do inicio da musica.

Contei mentalmente até três e comecei a acompanha-lo. Após seis minutos do ritimo, Ryan começou a cantar:

'Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as lovers can, you know

That we're feeling so good'

Eu olhei para ele, que assentiu e comecei a cantar a outra parte, de olhos fechados:

'Picking up things we shouldn't read,

It look like the end of history as we know,

It's just the end of the world.'

Abri os olhos e vi que todos curtiam o som, então continuei a cantar, mas dessa vez Ryan me acompanhou:

'Back to the street where we began

Feeling as good as love, you could, you can

Into a place where thoughts can bloom

Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon

And we know that it could be

And we know that it should

And you know that you feel it too

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could, 'cause you can, so you do

We're feeling so good, just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could,'cause you can, so you do

We're feeling so good'

Acabada a primeira parte, respirei fundo, recuperando o folego, e fiquei esperando começar a segunda parte. Ryan fez o mesmo.

'Back to the street, down to our feet

Losing the feeling of feeling unique

Do you know what I mean?

Back to the place where we used to say,

"Man it feels good to feel this way"

Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place

Back to the room where it all began'

Eu exclamei um Hey para marcar o começo do desfecho da musica.

'Back to the room where it all began

'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could, 'cause you can, so you do

We're feeling so good, just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could, 'cause you can, so you do

We're feeling so good, just the way that we do

When it's nine in the afternoon'

Brent e Spencer nos acompanharam, fazendo coro nesta parte:

'Your eyes are the size of the moon

You could, 'cause you can, so you do

We're feeling so good, just the way that we do'

Então todos se calaram e a musica acabou com apenas uma voz cantando: a minha

'When it's nine in the afternoon'

A Sra. Wilson, Brent e Spencer aplaudiram.

–olha, - comentou a Sra. Wilson- se isso não esta bom, não quero ver quando capricharem.

Ryan e eu abaixamos a cabeça, corando violentamente.

**5:Welcome to Home–Bom, - falei-Ainda não colocamos nome na musica.**

Olhei ao meu redor, já estávamos na estrada, voltando para casa.

–Brendon, não vai ligar para a sua mãe?- perguntou Brent

–É mesmo, já estava me esquecendo- eu peguei meu celular no bolso e discando o m=numero de casa.

–Alo?-falou uma voz do outro lado da linha

–Er, mãe, é o Brendon. -Falei afastando o telefone do ouvido, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

–BRENDON BOYD URIE, PARA QUE EU TE DEI ESSE CELULAR SE VOCE NÃO ME LIGA PARA AVISAR QUANDO VOLTA?-Gritou ela. -QUE HORAS VOCE VAI VOLTAR?

–Calma mãe, eu estava num lugar que não tinha sinal de telefone.

–Hum... sei,-falou mamãe- você vai vir pra casa?

–Não, eu vou para a casa de Ryan.

–Então tá, se comporta ok?

–claro mãe. Tchau.

Ela desligou o telefone, e percebi que Ryan me fitava. Subitamente abaixei a cabeça, sentindo meu rosto queimar.

–Ficou quieto de repente Ryan- falou Spencer, tentando puxar assunto.

–Eu to com um pouco de sono... - falou ele forçando um bocejo

–Vocês vão amanha na escola?-perguntou ele de novo.

–se eu não for a minha mãe me castra- respondi

–Idem- falou Ryan

A esta altura já eram 10h30min da noite, e já estávamos no bairro do Ryan.

–Pronto meninos. - anunciou a mãe de Brent 5 minutos depois. Ryan e eu descemos e agradecemos a Sra. Wilson pela carona. Eles partiram, nos deixando na frente da casa do Ryan.

–Ah, lar doce lar... - falou ele se jogando no sofá

–É, hoje foi um ótimo dia... -falei

–E quem disse que esse dia acabou Urie?-falou ele em um tom estranho.

Eu olhei para ele assustado, pois não entendera o que ele quis dizer, mas partindo de George Ryan Ross III, eu já podia imaginar o que ele queria.

–O que você esta querendo?

CONTINUA..

**5- Fuck the Police (continuação)**

-Por que não Ryan?- falei hesitantemente- você não gostou do passeio?

- não tem há ver com o passeio. - ele se aproximou de mim-não acabou porque tem uma coisa eu ainda quero fazer antes deste dia realmente acabar.

Ele continuou se aproximando de mim, com majestosidade. O espaço não era tão grande, ele estava perto do sofá, eu parado perto da entrada da sala. A comparação que eu podia fazer era que ele parecia uma pantera, chegando perto da sua caça. Quando o moreno chegou até mim, ele me agarrou e puxou meu corpo para si e começou a me beijar de uma forma quase pornográfica. Cambaleamos para o sofá, nos beijando loucamente, quando algo entre nos vibrou: o meu celular estava recebendo uma chamada. Peguei-o com raiva, e atendi, olhando para Ryan que parecia estar frustrado.

-Hey, Bden, - saudou a voz eletrônica do Spencer do outro lado da linha.

-oi, pode falar- falei monotonamente.

-Hãn, vocês falaram que a musica de vocês ainda não tinha nome não é?

-é, e dai?

-bom eu pensei e um nome, e Hãn... Acho que talvez você goste. O Brent gostou pelo menos, mas eu sei que não é confiável confiar no gosto do Brent.

-pode falar.

-eu pensei no Nome '''Nine in the Afternoon''

-uou, - falei começando a me animar- esse nome é bom sim. Realmente legal. Hãn. Obrigado.

- de nada, e boa noite- falou ele com um risinho, e em seguida desligando.

- o que o loiro queria?- perguntou Ryan

- ele só queria falar que pensou em um nome para a nossa musica

- e ele não podia esperar até amanhã?

-você o conhece, - falei dando de ombros- sabe como ele é afobado...

-mas que nome ele pensou?- falou ele curioso

-Nine in the Afternoon.

-bom, eu gostei. Ele meio que combina com a musica.

-é eu também achei.

-bom, mas acho que já podemos continuar do ponto que fomos interrompidos. - falou Ryan chegando perto de mim e beijando meu pescoço

-Ryyy. - gemi baixinho. Eu realmente gostava daquilo. Do jeito que ele me beijava da forma que ele arranhava minhas costas.

Ele começava a tirar minha blusa. Eu tentei protestar, mas ele não deixou.

-cala a boca- respondeu ele e começou a me beijar novamente. Uns 5 minutos depois, estávamos apenas de roupas intimas, nos beijando no chão. Mas meu celular tocou novamente, quebrando o clima. Chegara uma mensagem de uma vadia chamada Sarah. Ryan que chegara primeiro no meu celular começou a ler a mensagem com uma cara de puro nojo e a voz em um falsete que o fez parecer um travesti falando:

-_''Brenny, querido._

_Queria ter aproveitado melhor minhas férias, com você, mas cada vez que chegava perto de ti, aquele tal de Ryan (suponho que seja esse o nome) me fuzilava com os olhos. O que será que ele tem? Você é tão lindo assim que atrai até os homens? Se bem que aquele espantalho não pode ser considerado um homem. Se você quiser, ainda é tempo de vir para minha casa. Podemos comemorar a volta às aulas de uma maneira ''especial''_

_Beijinhos, Sarah._

-ela não desiste nunca?- murmurei para mim mesmo

-Brendon, o que você tem com ela?- perguntou Ryan, com a mão se pechando e trincando o dente, visivelmente com raiva.

-nada. Eu só fiquei com ela uma vez, e agora ela acha que estamos juntos... - falei com a minha voz falhando na ultima palavra.

- em que sentido você pegou ela?-retorquiu ele

-pode crer que não é nesse sentido que você pensou. Eu não fui pra cama com ela. Graças a deus não cheguei a esse ponto.

-e como ela conseguiu seu telefone?

-o pior dia da minha vida...

#Flashback On

-Hey, Bden, eu soube de você e da Sarah. - saudou Brent me acordando às 10 da manhã. Minha cabeça latejava, e eu sabia o nome disso: ressaca.

-não sei do que você esta falando- respondi cinicamente, me esticando para o criado mudo e procurando um analgésico.

-Ah, para de ser idiota. Eu sei que você andou dando uns pegas na Sarah.

-infelizmente. Mas para minha felicidade foi apenas uma vez. - falei acidamente.

-o que foi? Ela não beija bem?

- é pior do que você pode imaginar.

-não deve ser é tão ruim assim, afinal, ela já pegou metade da escola.

-quer ela pra você?- falei estressado

-até que não é má ideia. Mas você devia melhorar essa cara.

-bom. Pelo que eu sei essa cara pega muito mais que você...

-ok, - falou ele rindo- depois da festa ela veio me pedindo seu telefone, e falando que achava que gostava realmente de você...

-isso é novidade vinda de uma puta desse nível. - Falei com um ar de repugnância- e ai? O que você fez?

-eu passei seu telefone para ela... Respondeu ele em voz baixa.

-CACETE BRENT, JÁ NÃO BASTA EU TER ENCHIDO A CARA E TER PEGADO AQUELA VADIA, VOCÊ AINDA PASSA MEU TELEFONE PARA ELA?

-desculpe. - foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.

_#Flashback off_

-Não, tem que ser o Brent para soltar a língua. - falou Ryan indignado. - ele decididamente não sabe fechar a boca.

-não o culpe, ele não sabia que eu não a queria. - falei.

-mas esse negocio de não sentir nada por ela, é verdade?

-claro que é. - falei imediatamente.

Sua expressão mudou. Se antes ela era de raiva, agora era maliciosa.

-mas, agora estou curioso... Quem beija melhor, ela ou eu?-perguntou ele sensualmente mordendo o lábio inferior.

-sabe- respondi entrando em seu jogo. - eu ainda não tenho certeza.

-então venha aqui provar mais um pouco. - Falou ele me puxando e começando a me beijar novamente. Esse beijo foi totalmente diferente. Era violento, selvagem. Eu até estava gostando, mas algo um pouco inesperado aconteceu.

Senti algo se avolumar entre minhas pernas, entre a dele também, então imaginei o que estaria por vir, e eu não pude deixar de tremer. Não dando muita atenção, eu levantei minha cabeça, permitindo que ele beijasse meu pescoço, e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-você sabe que o que estamos prestes a fazer poderia ser um crime né?

-Fuck the Police- respondeu ele. - acho que você não se importa tanto assim com o que vai acontecer.

E eu não me importava mesmo.

**6. Primeiro dia Trash**

_**P.O. V Ryan Ross**_

Que noite! Brendon e eu chegamos em casa e estávamos entrando no 'clima' e formos interrompidos duas vezes :uma foi Spencer, falando sobre a musica e da outra vez, foi a cadela da Sarah mandando uma mensagem para o MEU Brendon. Ele conseguiu se explicar, não que ele precisasse, pois eu sabia que a única coisa que ela sentia por ele era asco.

Voltamos a nos beijar e quando estávamos prestes a chegar ao ápice, ouvimos o carro dos meus pais adentrando a garagem. Pulamos do sofá e começamos a pegar nossas coisas que estavam espalhadas pela sala, incluindo nossas roupas, e praticamente voamos para o meu quarto, enquanto Ryan falava mal baixinho:

-Porra Ryan Ross!- sussurrou ele- achei que seus pais só chegariam amanhã

-eles iam. Eles falaram que iam chegar amanhã as 13h00min da tarde.

- então por que vieram antes?- perguntou ele.

-não faço ideia.

_**Fim do P.O. V Ryan Ross.**_

Acordei na cama montada ao lado da cama de Ryan. Ele já estava no banheiro terminando de se arrumar, e no seu radio, tocava baixinho uma musica que reconheci ser Yesterday, do grupo The Beatles.

-Spencer ligou. - falou ele adentrando o quarto. - ele disse que Brent e ele tinham uma proposta para nos fazer. Falou que talvez nos gostemos dessa proposta.

-Mas ele deu uma dica do que se tratava?

-Não.

Eu dei de ombros e me estiquei na cama.

-você não vai se arrumar?- perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Vou. Falei pegando minha bolsa e indo em direção ao banheiro. Quando eu passei por ele, ele me deu uma tapa no traseiro que me fez rir. Arrumei-me muito basicamente: uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa branca e meus tênis Nike shoes.

Sai do banheiro e vi que Ryan estava deitado em sua cama com fones de ouvidos e olhos fechados. Eu me aproximei sorrateiramente dele e lhe dei um selinho. Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Vamos? –perguntei

-Vamos. - falou ele pegando sua mochila

-o que você acha que eles têm a nos propor?- perguntou- me Ryan quando estávamos caminhando em direção à escola

-não faço ideia. - respondi

-será que é sobre a nossa musica?

-é, pode ser. - falei. - eles devem estar querendo ajudar na musica.

Havíamos chego à escola, e Brent e Spencer já nos esperavam radiantes.

-e ai?- falou Brent nos cumprimentando

-oi povo. –respondeu Ryan, eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

-qual é a proposta que queriam nos fazer?- perguntei enquanto avançávamos pelo corredor apinhado de alunos agitados.

-Hum... - hesitou Spencer. - depois nós contamos, quando estivermos reunidos. O sinal já vai tocar e Ryan e eu temos aula de espanhol agora. - ele e Ryan viraram o corredor e avançaram para a sala de aula. Eu consultei o meu horário recém- adquirido. Minhas aulas para aquele dia eram chatas demais: matemática, inglês e historia. Virei-me para Brent e pedi seu horário.

-Bom, pelo menos teremos inglês juntos. - falei dando um sorriso e mostrando meu horário.

-É. Historia. Eu acho que o Smith e o Ryan também vão estar nessa. -falou ele comparando nossos horários.

-você não vai estar nessa aula né?-falei.

-não. Vou estar no prédio três na aula de física. - ele fez uma careta quando falou o nome da matéria.

-meus pêsames- dei risada e parei na ponta do corredor que me levaria para a minha primeira aula. - bom, até o intervalo.

-até. Falou ele virando para o lado oposto do corredor.

Eu entrei na sala e me sentei no fundo. Minha cabeça não estava ali, ela estava em Ryan que se encontrava a três corredores de mim. Para meu desespero, a Srta. Stevens começou o ano com um belo discurso de 'o que nos tornaremos sem o estudo na nossa vida'

-Se vocês acham que seus pais sempre bancaram vocês, estão muito enganados. - falou ela enquanto se arrastava pelas carteiras. Havia um garoto ao meu lado esquerdo que estava debruçado na carteira, aparentemente dormindo. A professora chegou a sua mesa e apontou para o menino e disse:

-vejam este aqui é um dos tipos que não chegara a completar o ensino médio, ou então passará raspando em todas as matérias. - o garoto que acordara assustado, agora estava muito vermelho, não achei certo, aquela mulher desprezível ficar humilhando as pessoas. Ninguém tinha culpa que a sua aula era demasiadamente chata.

-Aquela mula velha. Falou o menino quando acabou a aula.

Eu dei uma risada e estendi a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

-Prazer, Brendon Urie.

-Jonathan Walker-falou ele, apertando a minha mão. -fui transferido de Chicago.

Acompanhei Jon pelos corredores e o levei ao seu armário, ele havia pedido minha ajuda para se encontrar na escola. Eu o ajudei explicando basicamente onde ficavam as coisas, como o refeitório, os banheiros e o pátio.

Ele me seguiu até o meu armário, falando de como era a sua cidade. Ryan estava no seu armário que ficava ao lado do meu, e ficou olhando Jon com curiosidade.

-ah, - falei- Ryan, esse é Jonathan Walker- eu apontei para Jon. Ryan estendeu a mão e disse

-Prazer, Ryan Ross. Você é novo?

-Sou- falou Jon apertando a mão do Ryan. - vim de Chicago. Bom, agora eu tenho que ir, tenho aula de educação física.

-Até logo, então- falei.

-Tchau. - falou Ryan. O garoto saiu e eu comecei a conversar com Ryan sobre a aula.

-A professora está pior do que nunca. - falei

-Deve estar entrando na menopausa- brincou ele nos fazendo rir. - A professora de espanhol é muito legal. –falou ele fechando a porta do armário.

-Que aula você tem agora?- perguntei

-Química- respondeu ele.

-Como se você precisasse disso. - Falei sorrindo para ele. Novamente seguimos em direções opostas: ele foi para o prédio II, eu fui para o prédio III, para a aula de inglês e sentei- me ai lado do Brent.

Ele não estava com uma cara nada boa, então eu puxei papo para distrai-lo.

-Hey, Brent, como foi à aula de Física?

-Péssima! Nunca tive uma aula pior na minha vida. A professora já passou mil tarefas, e este ano vai ser foda, sabe, treinaremos para o vestibular, teremos que nos preocupar com as provas bimestrais, escolher qual faculdade fazer.

-Calma Brent, nós conseguiremos, nenhum de nos esta com nota vermelha no boletim, é só não bobear neste bimestre e boa.

-Não é tão fácil assim. Aquela bruxa velha disse que daqui pra frente só piora que ela não vai facilitar para nenhum rostinho bonito.

-vish, então ela não vai facilitar mesmo pra você- falei, rindo. Pareceu melhorar um pouco o humor dele. Então a professora chegou à sala, e ao contrario do que pensávamos essa aula até que foi legal. Fomos até a biblioteca, e como trabalho para nota, escolhemos algum livro de nossa escolha e teríamos que fazer uma sátira dele. Eu escolhi Harry Potter e a câmara secreta. Brent se animou ainda mais ao ficar no meio de tantos livros, e ele acabou escolhendo um livro chamado Dragões de Éter. Eu acho que ele conseguiria ler, ele era do tipo rato de biblioteca. Quando finalmente tocou o sinal para o intervalo, saímos correndo e olhando todos os cantos para tentar achar Spencer e Ryan em meio aos alunos eufóricos. Nós já tínhamos pegado o nosso almoço e tínhamos sentado na área verde do colégio para comer. Em meio às brincadeiras e zoaçoes, ouvi uma voz que me deixou nauseado. Ela chegou e me deu um beijo de tirar o folego. Sarah. Eu olhei para traz enquanto ela se agarrava nos meus ombros.

-Sarah, mas que porra. O que esta fazendo aqui?- falei muito zangado.

-Eu vim te ver bebê. - falou ela com uma voz fininha que a fazia parecer uma gralha

-E quem te disse que eu quero te ver?

-Ah, você não respondeu minhas mensagens, então supus que estava com vergonha de ficar perto de mim.

-Ah, me desculpe- falei fingindo inocência, e ela abriu um sorriso estranho- eu não estava com vergonha não.

-Não? –perguntou ela

-Não. Eu estava com Nojo. - Falei me levantando. –Vamos galera- Falei para os meus amigos.

-Cara, você é mau. - brincou Spencer.

-Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

-Hum, aonde vamos?-Perguntou Ryan

-Procurar o Jonathan.

-Quem é Jonathan?- Perguntou Brent que até agora estivera concentrado lendo o livro.

-É o aluno novo. –respondi. - ele veio de Chicago e pediu minha ajuda para conhecer a escola.

-Ui, entrou pro clube de boas ações agora Bden?- caçoou Spencer e eu lhe dei um leque. Mas o meu dia estava arruinado, porque Sarah resolvera aparecer de novo, não aula de historia, e sentou na minha frente, Ryan, estava gastando toda sua paciência para não avançar nela, afinal, toda hora ela esticava-se fingindo estar se alongando e tocava meu rosto, como se fizesse isso sem querer. Spencer apenas olhava e ria, nas então, senti algo passando pela minha orelha e caindo na carteira: um bilhete. Abri e comecei a ler, ele só dizia o seguinte:

'_Arrume um jeito de ir até o banheiro. Ryan'_

'_Por quê?_-Respondi

'_Não faça perguntas. Arrume um jeito de sair'_

Ele se levantou e foi até o professor, falou brevemente com ele e saiu da sala. Era a minha vez de tentar. Levantei-me e fui até a mesa do Sr. Way e falei

-Professor, eu posso ir ao banheiro para aplicar o meu remédio?

-Que remédio Urie?

-São três tipos professor. Eu tenho que tomar remédio para infecção, pingar colírio e soro fisiológico.

-Pode ir, mas antes eu quero ver esses remédios. -Falou ele. Fui até minha bolsa e peguei os três remédios, eu tinha que usa-los ocasionalmente, mas nessa hora, eles vieram a calhar. Mostrei-os ao professor, que autorizou minha saída. Corri para o banheiro no fim do corredor e entrei. Ele me esperava sentado na pia.

-Eu ouvi um papo das amigas da Sarah, e ela fez uma aposta. -falou ele

-Que aposta?

-Que faria você se apaixonar por ela até o fim do bimestre. - ele me olhou nos olhos.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Até parece. - falei rindo

-Mas você já ficou com ela uma vez- falou ele serio.

-Eu estava bêbado.

-Não importa. Você. . ela.

-Você não vai esquecer né? -Perguntei.

-Dificilmente. - respondeu ele.

Maldita Garota!

**7. Movies and Popcorn**

Voltei primeiro para a sala, pois minha ida ao banheiro não podia ser muito demorada. Ryan chegou um minuto depois com um semblante impenetrável. Ele não demonstrava emoção alguma. Eu olhei para trás, e ele virou o rosto na direção oposta. Spencer, que ficara observando, rasgou um pedaço de papel e começou a escrever. Rasgou outro e também escreveu. Ele dobrou os dois bilhetes e tacou um para mim e um para Ryan. Eu abri e li o papelzinho.

'_Hey, cara, o que aconteceu com o Ryan?'_

Eu comecei a escrever o que acontecera no banheiro, enquanto Ryan fazia o mesmo.

_**P.O. V Ryan Ross**_

Spencer tacou um papel para mim, ele caiu perto de meus pés, mais eu já sabia o que ele queria falar. Não posso negar que não consegui reprimir minha raiva, voltei para a sala muito diferente do que quando saíra de lá. Eu ouvi um murmurinho na aula de química, era Sarah e sua panelinha que mais parecia um projeto de bordel. Elas cochichavam, cochichavam, davam risinhos, e eu tentava não dar atenção, mas de repente ouvi o nome Brendon, e mais risadas. Apurei meus ouvidos e percebi que elas falavam de alguma aposta, mas o que Brendon tinha a ver com uma aposta? Mas infelizmente o professor chamou a atenção da vadia, e elas pararam de falar, mas começaram a mandar bilhetes uma para as outras. Quando bateu o sinal, consegui achar um bilhetinho que havia sido derrubado perto de minha carteira. Lá estava escrito:

'_serio que vai topar a aposta de fazer o Urie se apaixonar por você?'_

'_Claro que vou, ou não me chamo Sarah'._

Então para isso que ela estava correndo atrás do Brendon igual a uma cadela no cio? Mas é agora que esse plano não ia vingar. Eu ia fazer tudo dar errado. Eu ia domar a megera.

Fui para o intervalo e lá, percebi que a safada já começara a por seu plano em ação, então eu precisaria agir mais rápido. Eu teria que contar ao Brendon. Ela chegou por traz dele e o abraçou. Ele se virou para ver quem era e então ela o beijou de surpresa, eu não sei como consegui permanecer sentado, como não avancei nela?

Fomos para a aula de historia, então, quando o professor estava de cabeça baixa, rabisquei um bilhete para Brendon que dizia:

'_Arrume um jeito de ir até o banheiro. Ryan'_

'_Por quê?_-Respondeu ele. Porque ele pergunta tanto?

'Não faça perguntas. Arrume um jeito de sair'- falei e devolvi para ele. Levantei da minha mesa fui até o professor e falei que estava apertado, que precisava sair. Ele deixou então corri para o banheiro e fiquei esperando Brendon aparecer. 5 minutos depois, ele entrou no banheiro e eu comecei a contar sobre a aposta. Eu também joguei na cara dele que ele tinha ficado com a sarar, e que isso podia ser o estopim para essa aposta. Ele saiu um pouco enfurecido comigo, e eu magoado. Quando ambos já estávamos na sala, Spencer mandou um bilhete para Brendon e para mim. Ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido, pois ele tinha percebido que nos dois tínhamos voltados estranhos do banheiro. Eu rapidamente escrevi minha resposta e devolvi o bilhete para o loiro. Nele eu havia escrito:

'Sarah fez uma aposta envolvendo o Brendon. Eu contei tudo a ele. '

Não queria ficar falando sobre isso. Então, abaixei minha cabeça e fingi ler um livro.

_**Fim do P. O. V Ryan Ross**_

Joguei o bilhete para Spencer de novo, com a minha resposta.

' Ryan falou que a Sarah tinha feito algum tipo de aposta que tinha meu nome no meio. Ele tá meio ressentido por que ele ficou sabendo que eu fiquei (tenho vergonha disso) com ela na festa da Andy. Ele acha que por isso eu sou um pouco mais vulnerável aos encantos dela. '.

O loiro leu minha resposta, e começou a rir, escreveu outro bilhete e escreveu outro rapidamente.

'_Você estava drogado?_'- ele escreveu

'_Não, estava bêbado mesmo! '_- respondi chateado. Ele tentou segurar o riso mais não conseguiu por muito tempo. Eu não resisti e ri também. Pelo resto da aula, não tornamos a nos falar, mas eu conseguia perceber o clima tenso entre Ryan e eu. Quando o sinal já havia soado, anunciando o fim das aulas, e então me deparei com o Jonathan. Eu não havia percebido, mas ele estava nessa aula comigo também.

-Nossa, acho que sobrevivi ao primeiro dia. - falou ele dando um sorriso

-é. Os novatos sempre sofrem no primeiro dia. Mas e ai? O professor de educação física te forçou ir à frente da sala se apresentar?

-sim. Ele me fez ficar falando como era o ensino lá em Chicago. - falou ele com uma careta

-posso te perguntar uma coisa?- falei.

-claro!- respondeu Jonathan.

-porque você e sua família vieram de Chicago, Jonathan?

-pode me chamar apenas de Jon. Viemos-nos porque meus pais tem uma rede de lojas, e eles acharam melhor fazer a matriz aqui em Las Vegas.

-Nossa, é aquela loja nova que vai abrir no shopping? _The W'_?

-É sim. –ele confirmou sorrindo.

-Nossa todos estão curiosos para saber o que vai ter nessa loja, e acho que eu tenho sorte, pois eu conheci o filho dos proprietários. Você pode me adiantar o que é?

-E perder a sua cara ao entrar na loja? Não conto nem se você sequestrar um dos meus gatos.

-Você gosta de gatos? –perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Gosto sim. - falou ele. - você não?

-Não tenho nada contra eles. Mais olha que eu sequestro eles, corto as orelhas deles e te mando por correio para você ver que eu não estou brincando... - falei sombriamente, mais ainda sim sorrindo.

-Nossa, que medo- falou ele.

-Bom, ali estão meus amigos. - falei vendo a aproximação de Spencer, Ryan e Brent.

Os três garotos se aproximaram de mim e pararam a me ver conversando com Jonathan. Eu novamente tomei a iniciativa de apresenta-los.

-Jon, acho que já conhece o Ryan- falei apontando para o mais magro, mas Jonathan flou

-É bom vê-lo novamente. - Ryan acenou com a cabeça.

-E esses são Spencer Smith- apontei para o loiro. –e esse é Brent Wilson. - apontei para o Brent.

-Prazer, Jonathan Walker- falou Jonathan, revezando o aperto de mão.

-Prazer Jonathan. -Falou Spencer

-Me chame de Jon, apenas.

-Olá Jon. Bem vindo a Vegas- completou Brent.

-Obrigado. -Agradeceu ele. - Adorei conhecer Vocês.

-O que achou da escola- Perguntou Spencer enquanto avançávamos para sair da escola. Já era meio dia

-É melhor que a que eu estudava em Chicago. Lá eles não davam muita importância para o aluno.

-Imagino. - falou Brent que era o mais estudioso de nós

-Para de ser nerd Wilson- falou Ryan que se mantivera calado.

-eu apenas gosto de estudar. - respondeu ele, dando de ombros.

-Ryan, você quer ir lá em casa?

-Por que iria?- respondeu ele secamente

-Porque eu preciso da sua ajuda com o dever de inglês.

-Tudo bem. Que horas quer que eu vá?

-Vamos agora, comigo. Ai você almoça lá e nos não perdemos tempo.

-eu preciso ligar pra minha mãe- falou ele pegando o celular e discando.

-Bom, mais tarde nos passamos lá e levamos um filme. - falou Spencer

-Você quer ir Jon? – perguntei virando para o garoto que ficara quieto.

-Claro, se não for incomodar.

-Claro que não. - respondi.

-Quer que minha mãe te busque, sabe, ela já sabe onde o Brendon mora, então é mais fácil. -Falou Spencer.

-Se não for incomodar. - respondeu Jon, dando de ombros.

-Claro que não incomoda. Passa-me seu endereço que estaremos lá as 15:00. O mesmo pra você Brent. Se você ficar enrolando pra sair de casa eu te boto no porta-malas.

-Ok, - falou Brent enquanto todos nós riamos.

-Então até lá pessoal. - Falei e me virei para Ryan-Sua mãe deixou Dude?

-Deixou. - ele fez uma careta engraçada- Você sabe que eu não gosto desse apelido?

-Não, não sabia. - falei rindo. Ele tentou resistir, mais começou a rir também. Fomos de a pé para a minha casa, brincando e rindo. Minha mãe nos recepcionou com muitos abraços e pediu para nós explicarmos tudo sobre a clareira.

-Mas mãe, estamos famintos. - falei quando minha barriga deu um ronco alto

-Oh, desculpa meninos. Eu já estou terminando de fazer o almoço.

-Não tem problema Grace- Falou Ryan. O Brendon que é um esfomeado.

-Você vai falar assim de mim na minha casa-falei imitando uma cara de choque.

-Mas você é mesmo. Desde bebe você é um saco sem fundo!-falou minha mãe.

-Nossa mãe, valeu pela ajuda-Falei enquanto ela ia para a cozinha.

-De nada querido!-Respondeu ela.

-vamos subir, acho que demora um pouco pro almoço ficar pronto. - Falei levantando do sofá e estendendo a mão para ele. Subimos para meu quarto e logo que eu tranquei a porta, me virei para ele e comecei a beija-lo, mas ele não retribuiu. Ele ficou parecendo uma estatua então eu parei e fiquei olhando para ele.

-Não quer me beijar?- sussurrei, afinal, minha mãe não sabia sobre nós dois.

-Você não prefere a Sarah?- Falou ele cruzando os braços.

-Fala serio! Eu já disse. Eu estava bêbado, e nós ainda não tínhamos nada.

-O meu medo, é que você caia novamente na armadilha dela, que ela vença essa aposta.

-Pare, pare. Você se lembra de o que eu disse quando ela me abraçou no intervalo?-ele acenou com a cabeça. - então, o que eu disse?

-Que você tem nojo dela. -Falou ele com os olhos molhados de lagrimas.

-Então Ryan. Como eu posso voltar a ficar om uma pessoa se eu tenho nojo dela?

-...

-É você Ryan. Sempre foi. Você é meu. Eu não sou de ninguém além de você. Eu nunca de deixaria, nem por todas as mulheres do mundo.

-... - Ele ainda chorava, então fui até meu criado mudo, abri a gaveta e peguei um envelope que continha uma coisa que eu tinha feito para ele.

_**P.O. V Ryan Ross**_

-É você Ryan. Sempre foi. Você é meu. Eu não sou de ninguém além de você. Eu nunca de deixaria, nem por todas as mulheres do mundo. -Eu não conseguira segurar o choro. Nunca, ninguém me falara isso. Ele esperou resposta, mais eu estava emocionado demais para responder. Então, com a minha falta de reação, ele foi até sua mesa de cabeceira, abriu uma gaveta e de lá tirou um envelope branco, que estava com as seguintes palavras: 'quando começar a duvidar', voltou para perto de mim e me entregou o envelope Eu o segurei, mas não ousei abri-lo.

-Pode abrir. Eu fiz isso para você já faz um tempo. Estava esperando o momento certo para lhe entregar, e acho que ele chegou.

Eu abri o envelope e lá havia uma folha de caderno dobrada. Eu peguei-a, desdobrei e comecei a ler.

''_George Ryan Ross III_

_Não sei realmente como posso te falar isso, então eu resolvi escrever essa carta. Eu sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo isso entre a gente, eu não sei quando lerá isso, mais eu sei o motivo, pois essa carta só lhe será entregue quando começar a duvidar do meu amor por você._

_Bom, acho que um dos motivos que lhe fará desacreditar meu amor por você será a Sarah. Acho que esse motivo o mais idiota de todos, pois não é de agora que tenho repulsa por ela. Essa repulsa não me impediu de beija-la, eu sei (acho que você já vai saber disso quando ler essa carta, mas se não souber, sim, eu fiquei com ela. eu estava bêbado e acabou acontecendo.). Mas tenho que lhe afirmar que não passou disso. Eu nem acho ela bonita._

_Outro motivo será o preconceito de minha família machista, o meu pai bêbado e intolerante pode não suportar a ideia de ter um filho com outro homem, mas vou fazer de tudo para não deixa-lo me afastar de você._

_O ultimo motivo para isso se chama Brendon Urie. Às vezes eu posso ser intolerável, meu gênio forte, herança genética dos Uries pode afastar-nos. Peço que não deixe. Você sempre será minha prioridade, e eu espero sinceramente um dia ser a sua. Faça de tudo, me bata se for preciso, mas não me deixe falar coisas ruins pra você, pois isso nunca será minha intenção. Odeio te ver triste, e eu me sentiria o pior verme do mundo ao te magoar. Peço que me chame à razão e me faça perceber o que eu estou fazendo, que estou te magoando. Não mude por mim, por favor. Nunca ceda, se essa não for sua vontade. Luta, vença, e principalmente: não se esqueça de mim. Não se esqueça de me chamar para compartilhar seus momentos de gloria. Lembre que eu vou querer participar das suas lutas, dos seus combates. Lembre- se que eu quero que você esteja ao meu lado do meu. Para sempre se possível. Se um dia eu balançar, me segura. Sou humano, não posso ficar firme o tempo todo. Se eu gaguejar, me entenda, pois muitas dessas vezes, eu não estarei sã ao falar com você. Se eu duvidar, me jura. Me jura que não vai sair do meu lado quando eu estiver precisando de algué eu for só teu, me tenha. Pois eu te amo mais que tudo, mais até que á mim mesmo. Se eu te amar, me sinta. Sinta meu coração, pois até o fim dos tempos ele será seu. Ele bate por você. Lembra se daquela frase: '' todos têm dois olhos, dois ouvidos, dois braços, duas pernas. Mas sabe por que não temos dois corações? Porque nossa missão é encontrar o outro. ''? Então, acho que já encontrei o meu. Se eu olhar, sorria. Sorria, pois eu te amo, pois eu sempre vou te querer ver sorrindo. Se eu te perder, me ganhe. Eu tenho o dom de estragar as coisas, então me impeça de partir. se eu chorar, me anima. Fale-me sobre seu dia, sobre você. Saiba que isso vai me animar sempre. Mas acima de tudo saiba: se me vir sorrindo, é por você._

_ Com todo meu amor_

_ Brendon Boyd Urie_

_P.S: essa carta foi escrita em 30 de julho. ''_

Olhei no calendário. Essa carta realmente não fora feita naquele momento. Hoje era 27 de agosto. Eu agora chorava mais que antes, emocionado. Ele sempre fora bom escritor, mais dessa vez ele se superara.

Aproximei-me dele devagar, ele apenas me olhava, com a expressão de expectativa, então o abracei forte, e ele retribuiu o abraço calorosamente. Eu sussurrei no seu ouvido com a voz um pouco rouca:

-Eu sempre serei seu. Não se esqueça disso. - e então o beijei. Esse beijo foi calmo, molhado pelas lagrimas minhas. Ele me abraçava ternamente, e então fomos interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

-Meninos, o almoço já está pronto. Desçam para comer porque eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Abrimos a porta e descemos

_**Fim do P. O. V Ryan Ross.**_

Quando chegamos à cozinha encontramos a mesa posta. Minha mãe sairá para trabalhar, então estávamos a sós. Mas estávamos famintos demais para fazer qualquer coisa inapropriada. O almoço estava uma delicia: Hambúrguer com fritas. Quando terminamos de almoçar, eram ainda 14h00min da tarde, ainda tínhamos uma hora, então eu falei:

-Ry, que tal irmos ao mercado e na locadora? Temos que nos abastecer.

-Beleza.

Peguei o dinheiro no meu quarto, e partimos para o mercado. lá, compramos pipoca de micro-ondas, refrigerantes, doces meio gelatinosos, tubos de alcaçuz e fomos para a locadora. Lá deixei Ryan escolher um filme que ele gostasse, ele escolheu Bastardos inglórios e eu escolhi Constantine. Achei que Brent gostaria.

-Do que será que Jon gosta? -perguntou Ryan

-Não sei... Acho que é bom ligar para ele- falei pegando o celular e procurando o numero do garoto na minha agencia de contatos.

-Alô?

-oi Jon, é o Brendon.

-ah, oi Brendon. Algum problema?

-Não, eu só liguei para saber se você tem alguma preferencia de filme.

-ah, eu gosto muito de terror. Pode ser qualquer titulo. Mas se vocês não quiserem ver esse gênero eu não ligo não.

-hum, efeito borboleta serve? Você já viu?

-não, não vi não. Pode ser.

-beleza, te vejo aqui em casa.

-até. - falou ele e eu desliguei o telefone.

Ryan e eu chegamos a casa e despejamos as compras em cima da mesa.

-Ryan, procura os baldes de pipoca pra mim. Deve estar naquele armário. - falei apontando para um armário perto da pia. Ele se abaixou e começou a procurar as tigelas e eu me virei para por um pacote de pipoca nas micro-ondas. Logo os garotos chegariam.

-É este aqui?- perguntou ele me mostrando cinco baldes.

-É sim. - respondi pegando-os e colocando-os separados na mesa. -Obrigado.

-De nada. O que eu posso fazer agora?- Perguntou ele chegando perto de mim.

-Hum, vai lá arrumar o DVD.

-Só isso?

-É. Depois volta aqui para me ajudar com os doces. Eles já devem estar chegando. - ele partiu para a sala e eu ouvi o barulho da Tv sendo ligada. Uns 5 min. depois ele voltou e começou a abrir as embalagens de doces,

-Ry, - falei- você já abriu o alcaçuz?

-Já, por quê?-Falou ele na mesa atrás de mim.

-nada. Me da um ai. -eu estendi minha mão para que ele me entregasse um dos doces.

-Você vai ter que vim pegar.

-Você não quer me dar.

-Não, eu disse que você vai ter que vim pegar.

Eu me virei e ia pegar o pacote, mais ele foi mais rápido, e puxou o saco, pegou um doce e colocou na boca. Eu percebo que ele queria que eu pegasse a guloseima de lá.

-ok, você quer jogar Ross?- falei rindo maliciosamente e andando na direção dele.

-Você não quer o doce? Nem tudo na vida é fácil, Urie.

Eu segurei a ponta do doce e mordi, arrancando um grande pedaço do doce. Ryan fez o mesmo, e logo o doce acabou fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem. sua boca tinha gosto de açúcar, deixando ela mais doce do que já era naturalmente. ele me beijou rapidamente, com medo de que os garotos entrassem sem bater e descobrissem. mais o maldito micro-onda tocou, assustando-nos e voltamos a trabalhar. Ele separou todos os doces e foi me ajudar com a pipoca. Quando eu esperava o ultimo pacote terminar de estourar, fui para a pia e comecei a lavar a louça do almoço. Ryan pegou um pano de prato e secou as louças que eu colocava no escorredor

A campainha tocou quando eu coloquei o ultimo prato no escorredor, então eu fui atender a porta. Os três garotos esperavam na soleira, então eu os convidei a entrar.

-Entrem gente. Ryan e eu estamos terminando de fazer a pipoca.

-Oi- responderam eles.

-O que vamos assistir? –perguntou Spencer.

-Temos Bastardos inglórios, Efeito Borboleta e Constantine. - respondi. - vamos votar, e o que tiver mais votos Nós assistimos.

-Eu voto para Constantine- falou Brent Prontamente.

-Eu voto em Efeito Borboleta. -Falou Jon.

-Eu também quero Constantine. - falou Spencer.

-eu quero Bastardos inglórios- Ryan falou voltando da cozinha

-Bom, eu prefiro Constantine, mais depois, quando terminar assistimos um desses. - respondi, ouvindo a comemoração de Brent e Spencer.

**8- What?**

A tarde passara rápido demais quando estávamos juntos, pois logo a mãe de Brent estava lá para busca-los.

-Amanhã a gente se vê- Falou Ryan, acenando para os três garotos dentro do carro.

-Tchau- falaram eles em uníssono, e logo o carro partiu.

-Putz, - falei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos. - Vamos ter que arrumar aquela zona.

-Tá com preguiça Urie?

-Muita- falei rindo.

-Então... Quem manda organizar encontros na sua própria casa... -Falou ele me guiando para dentro.

Arrumamos a casa rapidamente, e depois subimos ao meu quarto, para podermos nos despedir com privacidade, uma vez que minha mãe ainda não sabia sobre nossa relação.

-Vou sentir saudades- falou ele me abraçando

-Eu já estou com saudades. - Respondi dando um selinho nele.

-quando bater 11 horas, por favor, olhe para a lua, pois nela vera meu olhar dando-lhe boa-noite- Falou o moreno, acariciando meu rosto com o polegar.

-Eu não preciso, pois sei que você dormira ao meu lado. Você esta aqui- falei colocando a mão em meu coração.

-Isso foi à coisa mais linda que você já me disse.

-Você é a coisa mais linda que tenho.

-Tchau Brenny.

-Tchau Ryro. - eu o levei para baixo e fiquei o olhando até que virasse a esquina.

**9-What?**

Foi depois que Ryan fora embora que eu me lembrei de que Brent e Spencer não haviam contado sobre a proposta. Então eu resolvi ligar para Brent.

-alô

-Brent, é o Brendon.

-Ah, oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-na verdade sim. Você e Spencer não falaram sobre a proposta.

-nossa, é mesmo! Aquele rolo com a Sarah fez a gente esquecer. Mais amanha a gente conta pra vocês o que queríamos. Promessa.

- eu vou cobrar, hein! Você quer avisar o Ryan ou eu faço isso?- perguntei.

-ah, sei lá. Você quer contar?

-deixa que eu conte. Eu precisava mesmo falar com ele.

-então beleza. Até amanhã Brendon.

-tchau. - eu desliguei o telefone e subi para o meu quarto. Mais tarde eu passaria no Ryan. Eu peguei o meu livro na mochila e comecei a ler. Uns 10 minutos depois o meu celular tocou, eu olhei no visor e vi que era a maldita da Sarah. Era melhor eu atender logo, senão isso seria um motivo para ela vim atrás de mim depois.

-Alô.

-Oi lindinho. Tudo bom contigo?

-fala logo o que você quer porque eu não estou com muita paciência para você.

-bom, eu só queria que você me desse um Help com o trabalho de inglês.

-então, acho que a proposta é simples demais, a não ser que você seja burra o suficiente para não conseguir ler um livro, e outra, porque você não vai pedir a ajuda das suas amiguinhas? Eu não sou professor não.

-bom... É que - ela começou a falar mais eu desliguei o telefone na cara dela. Tentei ler de novo, mais eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar. Então desci e fui ao Hall de entrada, peguei o bloco de recados e uma caneta, e comecei a escrever um bilhete para minha mãe.

_''Mãe, eu fui à casa do Ryan, mais eu volto a tempo de você me levar no Mc Donald's._

_ Brendon''_

Então eu sai e segui para a casa de Ryan, perdido em pensamentos, olhando as casas e as pessoas, mais sem ficar em nada. a casa de Ryan era a mais bonita da rua, pelo menos a minha opinião. Ela era branca com entalhes azulados, uma grande arvore com um balanço de pneu e uma ampla varanda com um banco modelo antiga. Eu olhei na direção do segundo andar e vi Ryan deitado no telhado, olhando para o céu que hoje estava estrelado. Eu bati na porta e fui atendido pela Sra. Ross, que quando me viu logo me deu um sorriso bem largo.

-Brendon querido. Está tudo bem com você?

-Está sim Sra. Ross. E com a senhora?

-Estou bem. Eu suponho que esteja aqui para ver Ryan, Certo?- eu assenti, - pois bem, pode subir. Ele está no quarto.

Eu subi e fui em direção ao quarto de Ryan, e ouvi uma musica saindo de lá. Logo reconheci que era o grupo The Beatles. Entrei silenciosamente e fui para a janela. Ele ainda olhava para o alto, então não percebeu minha aproximação. Eu tapei seus olhos, e ele tremeu levemente e falou:

-Quem é?

-A pessoa mais linda deste mundo

-Não pode ser! Eu tenho um clone?- falou ele teatralmente.

-Tonto!-eu destapei seus olhos e lhe dei um selinho. - eu vim avisar que amanhã Brent e Spencer vão contar sobre a proposta, que eles esqueceram.

-É eu me lembrei há pouco tempo.

-Mas o que você acha que é?

-Eu tenho minhas hipóteses. - ele sorriu para mim.

-conta.

-Não. Eu quero te deixar curioso.

-você não vai contar?

-Não!

-Ok. - eu me levantei e fui para a janela, pulando de volta no quarto, fui na gaveta da escrivaninha e peguei o rolo de fita adesiva reforçada, e para não ser interrompido, eu tranquei a porta, aumentei o som e voltei para o telhado. Quando apareci com o rolo de fita, Ryan me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-O que vai fazer Brenny?

-Me estenda às mãos. Agora. -Ele me deu os dois pulsos, e eu os uni e comecei a enrolar a fita neles, bem apertada.

-Brendon, o que você vai fazer?- Repetiu ele.

-Shhhhh!- Falei. - você fala demais!- eu cortei a fita em um pedaço pequeno, e colei em sua boca. Ele emitiu uns grunhidos, tentando falar comigo, mais eu não lhe dei atenção. Puxei-o para cima e o levei de volta para o quarto, parando ele em frente a sua cama. Eu o empurrei que caiu na cama. Soltei uma gargalhada, e ele continuou me olhando, grunhindo.

-Você é um criminoso perigoso Ross. Esse é o seu castigo!- eu estava subindo, passando a mão pelo seu corpo despudoradamente, - Tsc tsc. Tão vulnerável. - falei maliciosamente. - eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa contigo Dude. - ele revirou os olhos com o apelido. Era o que ele menos gostava. -Você deixaria brincar com você, ou resistiria. -Agora eu subia em cima dele, passando a mão pelo seu corpo.

-Acho que vou tirar essa fita de sua boca. Não gosto de ver seus lábios escondidos... Mas você tem que prometer não gritar, Dude. Você promete?-ele assentiu. - Ótimo!- comecei a tirar devagar a fita da boca do moreno. Quando terminei, plantei um beijo em seus lábios.

-O que você vai fazer?-falou ele.

-Ah, tudo ao seu tempo, querido!-Falei enquanto dava mordidas em seu pescoço.

-Brenny, por favor, pare-Gemeu ele e eu dei um sorriso.

-Eu não sou nem um pouco indulgente. Você merece ser Punido!

-Mas o que eu fiz?- insistiu ele.

-Em primeiro lugar, roubou meu coração. - ele sorriu quando eu falei isso. -em segundo lugar, não compartilhou suas ideias comigo.

-Bom, - ele estava começando a entrar no meu jogo, e disse isso em uma voz inocente. - Eu não posso lhe devolver seu coração, ele agora é só meu. Mas posso te contar a minha hipótese, em troca eu peço que me livre do castigo.

-Eu já lhe disse: eu não sou indulgente. Você vai ser punido- eu comecei a desabotoar sua blusa xadrez, e, como não conseguiria tira-la por completo, a abaixei até o braço, ergui a blusa que ele usava por baixo e comecei a beijar seu abdômen. Ele gemeu de prazer, então eu comecei a Mordê-lo, deixando marcas em seu corpo.

-Brenny, p-pare, já fui castigado o suficiente, já me arrependi.

-Não foi o suficiente. Só acaba quando eu quiser, e eu nem comecei ainda. -Falei subindo de volta , de forma que ficasse na altura de seu rosto, estão eu o beijei novamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ele mordeu e chupou meu pescoço, deixando uma marca roxa ali.

-Brendon, isso vai ter troco. -falou ele no meu ouvido

-Eu mal posso esperar- sussurrei de volta

-só que o seu vai ser com juros, BrennyBear.

-Não me chame de BrennyBear, você sabe que eu não gosto.

-Eu também não gosto de Dude.

-Então fica assim: Apenas Bden e Ryro. Sem variações.

-Tudo bem.

-Meu Ryro. -Voltei a beija-lo, e então ouvimos uma batida na porta do quarto.

-Quem é?- gritou Ryan.

-Sou eu filho- Falou a Sra. Ross. - venham jantar meninos.

-Droga!-falei. -o desfecho do seu castigo fica para outro dia.

-Não vai jantar aqui?

-Não, minha mãe e eu vamos sair.

-Então eu te levo até a porta, se você me soltar. - eu peguei a tesoura no estojo dele e comecei a cortar a fita. Descemos as escadas e ele abriu a porta para mim.

-Até amanhã, BrennyBe... Oops, força do habito. Até amanhã

-Eu estou ansioso para saber que proposta é essa. Tchau. Então eu sai, sendo engolido pela escuridão.

**10- Monster**

Brendon saiu de casa, sumindo na escuridão da noite, eu fui para a sala e liguei a TV, passei pelos canais, mais sem encontrar nada que me chamasse à atenção. Parei em um canal qualquer, em que passava vídeos de musicas e recostei minha cabeça no apoio do sofá e fechei meus olhos. O clima em casa estava pesado, e isso não me era novidade. Eu não sabia bem o que havia ocorrido, mas me parece que meu pai bebera demais e havia dado um show. Típico dele. Ele sempre conseguia estragar quaisquer programas em família. Foi por isso que eu preferi ir para a cachoeira. Apurei meus ouvidos e percebi gritos abafados no andar de cima da casa.

-CALE ESSA BOCA, SEU BÊBADO!-Gritou minha mãe - VOCÊ NAO TEM A MINIMA MORAL PARA TENTAR JOGAR A CULPA DE VOCÊ SER UM BÊBADO, PARA CIMA DE MIM.

-SUA VADIA!-urrou meu pai em resposta, eu ouvi uma pancada seca, e em seguida, o barulho de algo caindo. -VOCÊ VAI APRENDER QUE QUANDO EU FALO, VOCÊ DEVE ABAIXAR A CABEÇA!- e vieram outros ruídos, eu saltei do sofá e disparei escada acima, correndo em direção ao quarto deles. Girei a maçaneta com violência, mas a porta não se abriu. Ela estava trancada por dentro. Eu não tinha tempo de descer até a cozinha e procurar pela chave reserva, então dei um chute com todas minhas forças na porta, ela bambeou mais não se abriu. Minha mãe gritou de dor, eu chutei novamente e a porta se escancarou. Eu vi aquele homem, se é que posso chama-lo disso, parado perto do corpo desmaiado de minha mãe. Ela sangrava pelo nariz e pela boca. Eu perdi a cabeça e avancei nele, acertando meu punho em seu nariz. Senti cheiro de bebida.

-VOCE VAI FAZER ISSO COMIGO, SEU MULEQUE? VOCE ACHA QUE É HOMEM O SUFICIENTE PARA TENTAR ME BATER?

-SOU MAIS HOMEM DO QUE VOCE JAMAIS FOI E MAIS DO QUE CONSEGUIRÁ SER!-gritei de volta, investindo novamente contra ele, mas ele segurou meus braços com uma das mãos e me deu um soco no estomago, eu me dobrei de dor, e ele me empurrou para o chão.

-VOCÊ É MESMO FILHO DESSA VADIA! ACHA QUE TEM PEITO PARA ME ENFRENTAR, MAIS SAIBA QUE ASSIM COMO ELA, VOCÊ VAI SEMPRE TERMINAR NO CHÃO!-desdenhou ele.

-VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS OUSE TOCAR EM UM UNICO FIO DE CABELO DELA NOVAMENTE SEU VERME!-eu me levantei com esforço e cuspi na cara dele - ME ENVERGONHA SER SEU FILHO!

Ele me olhou com fogo nos olhos, limpando seu rosto, eu correspondi esse olhar com o máximo de ódio que eu tinha guardado em mim. Foi rápido demais, não tive tempo de reagir, então ele começou a me chutar, e me empurrou no chão, ainda me chutando. Não havia um único lugar sequer que não doía, e ele continuou a me chutar, e eu vi que minha mãe recobrara a consciência, e usei-a como base de minhas forças, chutando a parte interna de sua virilha, o fazendo urrar de dor e se retesar um pouco. Eu o empurrei e ele caiu, batendo a cabeça na quina da cama e desmaiando.

-Ryan, meu filho. Desculpe-me, desculpe. -Balbuciou minha mãe, limpando o nariz ensanguentado e mancando ao meu encontro.

-A senhora está muito machucada mãe? Ele lhe bateu muito?- falei chorando.

-Não tem pro...

-Tem sim, mãe. Ligue para a tia, eu vou para a casa de Brendon. Vamos sumir por um tempo. Você tem que me prometer não voltar para esta casa, pelo menos por enquanto. Você promete?

-Sim, Prometo sim, meu menino. - ela pegou em minhas mãos e me olhou fundo nos olhos. -Filho, você está muito machucado. Deixe que eu te leve no hospital antes.

-Não, mãe. Eu vou me cuidar. Vá para a casa da tia, e logo, não perca tempo, pois logo ele acorda. - eu dei um beijo em sua testa e desci as escadas, saindo de casa.

Doía muito. Tudo doía. Eu respirava aos arquejos, pois até respirar me causava dores. Eu andava curvado e mancando muito, e depois da caminhada que me pareceu infinita, cheguei à casa de Brendon, a luz estava acesa, então felizmente alguém estava acordado. Toquei a campainha e Brendon foi quem me atendeu.

-Brenny, me ajude-gemi, tentando respirar.

-Ryan, o que aconteceu?-Falou ele assustado.

-Nada, nada demais. Não se preocupe.

-Como não foi nada, Ryan? Como não me preocupar? Olha o seu estado! Foi o seu pai, não é?- eu assenti levemente, e senti uma forte náusea. Senti o liquido quente e acido subindo pela minha garganta e jorrando violentamente pela minha boca, Brendon, foi compreensivo e permaneceu ao meu lado, segurando minha cabeça, enquanto vomitava.

-Calma. Calma. -Ele entoou enquanto eu chorava desesperadamente, com a cabeça escondida em seu peito. -Minha mãe infelizmente não está então eu vou ter que me virar enquanto ela não chega. - ele me puxou delicadamente para dentro da casa, e me sentou no sofá, correu para a cozinha e voltou com uma maleta branca em mãos. O moreno ajoelhou perto de mim e começou a procurar alguma coisa na maleta, que eu descobrir ser Mercurocromo. Ele derramou um pouco do liquido em uma bola de algodão e passou pelo meu rosto, nas áreas que estavam machucadas. Ardeu, mas eu não estava me incomodando mais com a dor. Meu anjo estava ali, e eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele ergueu minha blusa e fez uma cara de assombro, quando viu minhas costas nuas. a pomada que ele havia pego na maleta caiu no chão e ele disse

-Ryan, tá muito feio isso! Vou ter que te levar ao hospital.

-Não precisa. -Eu me levantei - Já estou melhor. - eu me senti tonto e senti uma dor lancinante no lado direito do meu corpo. Minha vista escureceu e eu cai. O rosto de Brendon foi a ultima coisa que eu vi então finalmente a dor cessara.

**11- Welcome **

Eu ouvi o Barulho de passos, mas eles estavam distantes de mim. Senti cheiro de álcool etílico. Ouvi o bipe da maquina medidora de frequência cardíaca, tentei me levantar, ainda de olhos fechados, mas mãos gentis me restringiram me mantendo preso a cama.

-Você não pode. -falou Brendon em um tom divertido. Eu abri os olhos e fui cegado pela claridade do quarto.

-O que aconteceu?-Perguntei esfregando os olhos com uma das mãos, pois a outra estava presa a uma agulha intravenosa, ligada ao soro.

-Você chegou aqui em casa, todo machucado, e desmaiou. Você está sentindo dor?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim- por que sua cara não está muito boa.

-Muita dor. -eu gemi. -acho que ele quebrou uma costela minha.

-Três, para ser exato. -corrigiu Brendon.

-Foi seu pai quem fez isso né?-Brendon trincou os dentes.

-Sim, - abri os olhos pela primeira vez, e percebi o rosto de Brendon manchado pela raiva. -Ele estava batendo em minha mãe, e eu o ataquei perdi a cabeça- Bom, e acabei assim. Fui para a sua casa, e depois disso, não me lembro de mais nada.

-Eu fiz uns curativos em você, e você não estava nada bem, então eu disse que eu ia lhe trazer para o hospital, então você se levantou e desmaiou. Eu peguei meu carro e lhe trouxe para cá.

-Você tem um carro? Como eu ainda estou vivo?-Eu tentei rir, mais isso me causou uma dor enorme nas costelas fraturadas.

-Sim, eu tenho um carro, eu só não tenho habilitação, E felizmente percebi que você perdeu o posto de piadista por um tempo.- ele bagunçou ,meus cabelos e beijou minha testa.

-Minha mãe- lembrei-me de repente- onde ela está? Ela está bem?- minha voz estava em um tom mais alterado, e a maquina registrou meu aumento cardíaco. Brendon logo tentou me acalmar

-Calma. Ela está bem. Nem precisou de internação. Ela fez uns curativos e foi para a sua tia. -ele hesitou, mas acabou me contando- ela... Não quis prestar queixas contra seu pai.

-Por mim, eu quero que ele se foda! Quando eu saio daqui?

-Até o anoitecer. Você vai para a minha casa, já peguei suas coisas ontem. Entrei na sua casa pelos fundos e peguei roupas para você e sua mãe. O necessário para algum tempo. Seu pai não percebeu.

-Mais, pera ai, eu estou apagado há quantos dias?-eu procurei um calendário, mais não tinha.

-Quatro dias. Você ficou sedado o tempo inteiro, por cousa da dor, então não viu quando Brent, Spencer e Jon vieram aqui. Eles lhe desejaram melhoras.

-Você não foi à escola?-perguntei.

-Eu não sai daqui nem para comer. -ele sorriu orgulhoso, mas eu não aprovei.

-Você é louco?

-Sim. Louco por você!-ele me beijou com delicadeza, tomando cuidado com meus ferimentos.

A saída do hospital foi... Constrangedora. Grace insistiu que eu fosse rebocado para o carro em uma cadeira de rodas, o que deu a oportunidade para Brendon correr igual a um louco comigo pelos corredores.

-Ainda bem que eu estava desmaiado quando você me trouxe para cá!

-Ha ha ha! Muito engraçado!- Disse o moreno- Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, e acho que você vai gostar.

-Pode falar- nós agora estravamos no estacionamento do hospital

-Lá em casa. - Não insisti, pois sabia que ele não iria ceder.

Chegamos a casa dele uns 10 minutos depois, e Brendon me pegou no colo para me legar até o quarto dele.

-Isso é totalmente desnecessário. Eu consigo andar- Reclamei.

-Não quero arriscar ver você caindo das escadas. - Ele me deixou em sua cama e ajeitou os travesseiros em baixo da minha cabeça.

-Aonde você vai dormir?-Perguntei

-Isso faz parte do que eu tinha para lhe contar. -Ele sorriu radiante para mim.

_**P. O. V Brendon Urie**_

_#Flashback On_

-Mãe, - Falei enquanto dirigia loucamente para o hospital.

-Oi filho, o que foi?

-Ryan.

-O que tem ele?

-Apareceu lá em casa, todo machucado. Acho que ele apanhou de alguem. Ele está desacordado, eu peguei o carro e estou levando ele para o hospital.

-Bren...

-Não me venha com sermões. Era urgente.

-Tudo bem, Qual hospital?

-Central.

-Me espere lá

Eu já estava perto do hospital, então acelerei mais um pouco, chagando lá em 3 minutos. Eu peguei Ryan no colo e disparei para a entrada, gritando:

-SOCORRO! Ele está machucado!- Um enfermeiro veio correndo ao nosso encontro, trazendo consigo uma maca. Ele recomendou que eu esperasse e para me acalmar, que logo ele ficaria bom, mas eu não conseguia refrear as lagrimas, e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro pela sala de espera do hospital.

-Brendon!- minha mãe correu até mim, lívida e me abraçou. -Como Ryan está?- perguntou ela, aflita.

-Eu não sei mãe, ainda não me deram noticias- eu comecei a chorar mais ainda.

-Bren... O que é isso filho? Calma. - ela passava a mão pelo meu cabelo.

-Eu o amo, mãe. Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com ele.

-Eu sei que você o ama, filho. Ele é seu amigo, é normal essa preocupação.

-Não mãe, É mais que isso. Ele é muito mais que um amigo!

-Ok, um irmão então.

-Não!

-Eu não estou lhe entendendo Brendon.

-Mãe, eu o amo, mais não como um amigo, mais como um... Um namorado.

-Brendon, mais...

-Eu não ligo par o que você ou papai pensa. Eu ficarei com ele de qualquer forma!

-Mas filho... Você já não segue nossa religião...

-Eu não acredito nisso. Eu já disse: Ficarei com Ryan, mesmo sem o seu apoio. Eu o amo, mais do que amo a mim mesmo.

-Eu lhe apoiarei filho. Eu te quero feliz, mas seu pai...

-Eu estou pouco me fodendo para o que ele pensa. Eu lhe agradeço mamãe, do fundo de meu coração.

_#Flashback Off_

_**Fim do P. O. V Brendon Urie**_

-Ela lhe apoiou?- Perguntei após ele terminar seu relato sobre o dialogo no hospital.

-Sim, então eu dormirei aqui, juntinho de você!

-Mal posso esperar para a noite chegar... - eu sorri para ele.

-E quem disse que precisa?- ele deu um bocejo. -Eu não durmo bem há quatro dias...

-Então se deite aqui comigo- fiz um esforço e puxei a coberta, Brendon se deitou na minha frente e se cobriu, logo pegando no sono. Eu fiquei dopado bastante tempo, então nao estava com sono. Tentei dormir por uns 10 minutos, não consegui, então eu cuidadosamente me levantei e desci as escadas mancando, indo até a cozinha. Eu me deparei com Grace, Tomando café distraída. Ela olhou para mim e fez menção de se levantar.

-Ryan, você tem que repousar querido.

-Não estou com sono, e não quero atrapalhar o sono de Brendon. ele não pode ficar tanto tempo assim acordado.

-Entendo, mas é bom, pois eu queria falar com você, sem meu filho por perto.

-Pode falar Sra. Urie.

-Pode me chamar de Grace. -Ela sorriu maternalmente para mim- Eu só queria saber se aquilo que Brendon me falou no hospital é verdade... Acho que ele já fez um relatório do que aconteceu nos últimos quatro dias.

-Sim, ele fez sim. E é verdade.

-Mas, você sente o mesmo por ele?

-Sinto, acho que até mais. - Ela sorriu novamente.

-Eu compreendo, mas vocês pretendem... Assumir publicamente quero dizer, imagine como ficará a reputação dos dois.

-Acho que Brend já lhe falou isso, mais eu não me importo de repetir: Nós nos amamos, e não ligamos para que os outros digam. -Falei educadamente.

-Que bom, mas e seus pais?

-Minha mãe será mais condescendente. E bom.. Meu pai nunca aceita minhas escolhas, então, eu já nem ligo mais...

-Bom então vocês estarão quites. Boyd não deverá saber de imediato, senão ele enlouquece. Ele já não aceita o fato de que Brendon seja ateu. -Ela fez uma careta ao dizer a palavra. Imagina se descobrir sobre a opção sexual. Vocês poderão ficar livres- ela gesticulou aspas quando falou livres- Por 3 meses, que é o tempo que Boyd ficará na Alemanha.

-Negócios?

-Sim. Ele pegou um caso complexo, exige muitas viagens.

-Hum,

-Bom, mais agora, mudando de assunto, Quer ver TV, querido?- Ela sorriu para mim. -Tem um filme que eu estou querendo ver, você me faz companhia, se quiser.

-Claro!- me levantei e ela me guiou até o sofá, e voltou para a cozinha para fazer pipocas. O filme que assistimos chamava- se ''A hora do Hush'' Eu ri mais do que podia, sentido pontadas no lado do corpo que tinha as costelas quebradas.

-Era para você estar dormindo, George. - Falou uma voz atrás de mim, assustando Grace e eu.

-Não sou George. Você sabe que eu não gosto.

-E eu não gostei de ter acordado sozinho. - Ele fez um bico

-O meu Deus, quanto drama!- Falou Grace.

-Vamos então. Agora eu estou com um pouco de sono. - Falei, tentando me erguer do sofá.

-Da ultima vez, você saiu do quarto.

-Tá bom, eu não saio. -Eu manquei até ele e ele me guiou para cima. Ele me deitou na cama dele novamente, mas dessa vez, assim que ele se deitou, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura, presa por um colete apertado.

-Te amo Ryan Ross. -Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

-Eu também Brendon Urie. -Ele mexeu no meu cabelo até que eu pegasse no sono.

**11- Surprises**

Eu tirei a cinta 3 semanas depois. Ainda estava na casa de Brendon, e ele nem cogitava me deixar ir embora. Minha mãe ainda estava na minha tia, e para ser sincero, ela estava muito melhor e feliz lá. Ela me visitava com frequência, e eu finalmente tivera a confirmação sobre a proposta de Brent e Spencer, que agora incluía Jon. Isso deixou Brendon e eu Radiantes.

#Flashback On.

-Que tédio- Exclamei. -Se ao menos eu pudesse ir na escola...

-Para de reclamar, Ryan!-Disse Brendon. -O medico sabe o que vai te fazer sarar mais Rápido.

-Ah, melhorar meus machucados me matando de tédio?

-Exagerado... - Ele revirou os olhos- Você não estava fazendo aquela musica?

-Sim, mais nem com isso eu estou me divertindo. Eu sinto falta de bagunçar na aula, Falta de você. - Eu fiz um biquinho.

-Ô meu Deus...

-E eu não posso ficar de olho naquela vadia da orze...

-Ryan! Nem começa com essa historia de novo.

-Ok, parei. -Neste momento ouvimos batidas na porta, e Grace falou do outro lado:

-Meninos, Brent, Jon e Spencer estão aqui.

-Podem entrar. - Falou Brendon, e a porta abriu, revelando os três garotos.

-Hãn... Tentando assoviar e chupar cana ao mesmo tempo, Ryan?- Falou Brent, me olhando com ar de riso.

-Não. Eu estava pegando a sua mãe!- Todos vaiaram Brent, e lhe deram leques, zoando e rindo alto.

-UUUH. Corte rápido, Tramontina. - Falou Brendon, se dobrando de tanto rir.

-1x0 para você Ryan- Falou Brendon, sorrindo para mim.

-Bom -Falou Spencer mais alto que todos- Nós viemos aqui para contar a proposta tão misteriosa. Íamos contar a uma semana, mas o Ry resolveu pegar a mãe do Brent... -Brent deu um soco no braço de Spencer- Ok, já parei. - ele esfregou o braço- Brent e eu tivemos a ideia no dia em que fomos à cachoeira, e mais tarde, recebemos o apoio de Jon. E a proposta que temos a lhes fazer é: Formar uma Banda. Nós quatro.

-Nós quatro quem? -Brendon falou, contando o grupo. - Nossa panela agora é de cinco.

-Eu não quis entrar, por hora. -Falou Jon- Mais eu vou ser o Divulgador, ajudante, fazer tudo o que precisar.

-E como vai ser o nome da banda? Onde serão os ensaios? o que vamos tocar? Que musicas vamos tocar?-Perguntei

-1º: o nome, nós cinco vamos escolher juntos. 2º: os ensaios serão na casa de Jon, já que os pais deles não ficarão lá durante o dia, não incomodaremos. 3º: Vocês sabem, eu faço aulas de bateria a sete anos, Brent toca guitarra, Jon e Brendon também. Brendon canta muito bem. -Brendon corou- E você também, Ryan e eu sei que você toca baixo. E 4º: as musicas que vocês dois.

-ele apontou para mim e Brendon-fazem, são muito boas, então as cantaremos, e podemos fazer cover de outras bandas.

-Eu topo- Falei apos refletir um pouco.

-Eu também- Disse Brendon

_#Flashback Off_

-Quando vai ser o primeiro ensaio?- Perguntou Brendon, enquanto passeávamos pela rua, de mãos dadas.

-Daqui a dois dias. - eu anuncie, sorrindo.

-Ótimo. Eu estou ansioso.

-Eu também. - Parei de andar e lhe dei um selinho.

-Quando vai contar a sua mãe?- ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hãn...Contar o que?

-Não se faça de desentendido! Contar sobre nós.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar falar com ela, da próxima vez em que ela for me visitar.

-Eu vou cobrar George Ryan Ross III.

-Não me chame de George. - Protestei- Eu odeio esse nome!

-Tudo Bem!- Continuamos andando até chegar à casa de Brendon, e eu não sei se foi coincidência ou premeditação, mais minha mãe estava lá, sentada no sofá conversando animadamente com Grace.

-Ryan, filho- ela se levantou e me abraçou- Está tudo Bem?- Ela apertou minha cintura para ver se eu ainda estava de cinta, e ergueu minha blusa, tentando ver os hematomas em minha pela, que agora estavam amarelados. Eu senti meu rosto arder, enquanto corava violentamente.

-Mãe!- Exclamei, mas ela não se incomodou, e respondeu calmamente.

-Para que a vergonha? Brendon tem tudo o que você tem, e Grace já deve ter visto!- Brendon, que estava rindo baixinho, corou também.

-Hãn... Mãe, - Disse Bren, quando conseguiu parar de rir. - que tal irmos ao mercado, Preciso comprar... Doces.

-Claro filho! Fiquem a vontade, vocês dois- Falou Grace, e junto de Brendon, foram para a garagem. Apenas quando ouvimos os pneus dos carros triturando o cascalho, resolvi falar.

-Er... Mãe... Eu... é... Preciso lhe falar uma coisa.

-Pode falar. - ela se sentou no sofá.

-É Que Brendon... E eu... - eu olhava para meus pés.

-Fale logo Ryan!- Pressionou ela.

-Bren. E eu estamos ...juntos.

-E você só me conta agora?- ela falou isso com naturalidade, para o meu espanto.

-Como... Como assim?

-Ryan, até um cego consegue ver que vocês estão Hãn, juntos.

-Está tão obvio assim?- eu ergui uma sobrancelha

-Não tão obvio, para os outros. Mas eu sou sua mãe, e te conheço desde bebezinho. Eu já havia percebido que você estava apaixonado, mas ainda não sabia por quem. Mas ai, quando seu pai fez essa... Barbaridade com você, você tinha quatro opções de casas de amigos para se refugiar. Poderia ter ido para o Spencer, Para o Brent ou até mesmo para seu novo amigo, o Jon. Mas escolheu justamente Brendon. Sempre foi ele. Então eu comecei a ler nas entrelinhas e tive a confirmação agora, quando vocês entraram aqui de mãos dadas.

-Desculpe... Por não ter lhe contado antes. Eu não sabia como você reagiria.

-Eu lhe apoiaria, querido. eu sempre vou querer te ver feliz! E não me importa com quem. Se for à Brendon que você decidiu amar, se isso não é reciproco, eu aceito.

-Obrigado mãe- eu a abracei, com meus olhos marejados, e ela retribuiu, passando as mãos pelo meu cabelo.

-Eu é que lhe agradeço Ryan. Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida, ou melhor, você é a minha vida. - ela também chorava. - Bom, mas agora, eu tenho que ir. Estou atrasada para o trabalho, e mais tarde tenho um encontro com a minha advogada. Você me levaria até a porta?

-Claro mãe. Mas como assim encontro com a advogada?

-Eu vou pedir o divorcio. Não quero mais ficar perto de seu pai depois do que ele nos fez.

-Bom... Embora ele seja meu pai, eu acho que a senhora está mais do que certa. Ele não te merece. - eu dei um sorriso, mas este pareceu um pouco triste.

-Se cuida filho. - falou ela me abraçando

-O mesmo para você mãe. - ela me beijou no rosto, entrou no carro e foi embora, e eu entrei, me sentei no sofá e fiquei refletindo sobre a nossa conversa, mal percebendo quando Brendon e Grace chegaram e descarregaram as compras do carro. Brendon se sentou ao meu lado no sofá e me olhou apreensivo.

-Quer conversar?- Falou ele gentilmente e eu assenti. Brendon estendeu a mão para mim e quando eu a segurei, ele me puxou e me guiou até seu quarto, sentou-se na cama e esperou eu ter coragem de começar a falar.

-Ela aceitou- Brendon abriu aquele sorriso que apenas ele sabia dar- E foi até fácil demais... Ela disse que o que importa é eu estar feliz, não importa com quem.

-Foi só isso que ela disse?

-Basicamente sim. e ela vai pedir o divórcio para o meu pai.- ele me olhou com um pouco de pena, mais se aproximou e me beijou de uma forma apaixonada e platônica.

-Eu te amo, sabia?- falei acariciando a bochecha do moreno com meu polegar.

-Eu sou apaixonante mesmo. - ele sorriu- deve ser o meu charme natural.

-Bobo. - eu voltei a beija-lo.

-Hum.- falou ele entre os beijos- os meninos nos convidaram para ir ao parque de diversão com eles hoje. Você está a fim de ir?

-Claro. Que horas?- perguntei

-As 07h30min- ele de deitou na cama.

-Então é melhor começarmos a nos arrumar 06h40min, pois você parece uma menina quando entra no banheiro.

-Vamos economizar agua e tempo então. É só você tomar banho comigo!- ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

-Há! Prefiro tomar banho sozinho.

-Nossa Ryan. Eu não vou te estuprar não!

-Não é questão disso meu amor. -Disse- é que enquanto um toma banho, o outro se arruma.

-Hum. Então tá- ele fez um bico

-Que coisa fofa, Senhor Bicão. - eu apertei-lhe a bochecha e ele revirou os olhos. Deitei-me ao seu lado e ele se virou, prendendo minhas pernas na dele e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Adormeci assim.

-Acorda dorminhoco. Acorda!-Uma voz sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocando-me cocegas.

-Hãn... O que é?- falei meio grogue.

-Vai tomar banho! já está na hora Dude!- ele me chacoalhou de leve.

-Vai você primeiro-Falei manhoso.

-Eu já fui. Agora é a sua vez.

Eu desisti de tentar dormir então me levantei e vi Brendon apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

-Francamente!- Resmungou Brendon- Eu não tenho nada para vestir.

-Parece uma menina!-Falei, abraçando-o pelas costas.

-Uma menina tem mais roupas que eu!- Eu comecei a rir e ele me olhou feio.- Dá para ir logo para o banho? Depois que atrasarmos, você não joga a culpa em mim não!

-Tudo bem. - ergui as mãos. -Já fui.

Entrei no banheiro e me despi, fui até o Box e abri o Registro de chuveiro. Quando sai, Brendon estava apenas vestido de cueca Box, sentado na cama, me esperando.

-Hãn... Será que você poderia sair do quarto, só para mim me trocar... Então eu me troco, escolho suas roupas e te chamo.

-Não!

-Como assim não?

**12- Panic In The Park**

-Eu estou te impedindo de se trocar?- ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim, e olhou para a toalha presa em minha cintura.

-Nossa não precisa ser grosso assim! Eu quis dizer me trocar com privacidade.

-Acho que você ainda não percebeu, mas tudo o que você tem, eu tenho. E vice e versa.

-Francamente Brendon!- Eu peguei uma cueca e fui em direção ao banheiro, mas Brendon foi mais rápido e bloqueou a porta, trancando-a.

-Minha casa, minhas regras!- ele sorria. - Lembra-se daquele castigo? Esse é o fim dele.

-Aff, Brendon. Temos hora para sair, sabia?

-Você que está enrolando.

-Beleza então!- eu peguei a minha cueca e comecei a vesti-la, sem tirar a toalha, e depois, sorri vitorioso. - Pronto!

-Isso não valeu!- Exclamou Brendon.

-Você não ditou as regras!- fui até seu armário e busquei roupas para ambos vestirmos. Para Brendon achei uma combinação perfeita: uma calça _jeans_ escura, uma blusa branca lisa, um colete preto e um _all-star_ preto. Joguei as peças para ele, que começou a vesti-las de imediato. Então fui para o lado do armário que ele havia esvaziado para mim, e separei minhas roupas também: um _jeans _desbotado, uma blusa de manga longa um lenço de estampa colorida e um _all- star _ bem básico.

-Por que você sempre fica mais bonito que eu?- Indagou Brendon

-Porque você não se enxerga direito!- Falei e lhe dei um selinho- Você é lindo!

-Você é muito mais. - Insistiu ele, e eu corei.

-Bom, vamos logo que já esta quase em cima da hora. –Brendon

-Vamos! –Descemos as escadas correndo, afinal, faltavam 20 minutos para a hora marcada para o encontro. Fomos andando para o parque, sorrindo e brincando. Quando chegamos, Spencer, Brent e Jon ainda não haviam chego, então nos sentamos em um banco perto da entrada, e Brendon olhou em volta, parando os olhos em mim.

-Você vai querer ir na Big-Loop?- eu olhei para a grande montanha- russa e tremi um pouco.

-Não. Pelo menos não sem você ao meu lado.- sorri angelicalmente.


End file.
